Blood Red Wings
by demonloverangel
Summary: This is one where see meets this weird girl m for later
1. Chapter 1

_**Blood Red Wings**_

Disclaimer: don't know shit sep this story steal and ill hurt you. I want to copy write it please.

We come across a young girl. She is sitting on a stone bench. She has long blonde hair normally down to her knees, but right now in a French braid a few peaces left to frame her face. She has on a tight fit black dress. It has a sliver dragon winding around it. It's got a low cut V top. The bottom in the back skims the ground in the front goes up to just below her knees. The head of the dragon sits at the bottom of the V and the tail at the bottom of her dress. She has a nice light tan so she doesn't look to pail in the dress. We see on her ankles and wrists are two black strips. We come around front of her and see she has vary light ice blue eyes. Her lips are a light red. On her cheeks she has two more black strips on each. On her forehead she has a silver moon, a red tear drop in the middle of it. Her ears are elf pointed.

We see she stands up slowly. Turning down a dirt road she walks back to a town we see in the distance. Now we see her height is about 5'8". As she enters the town we see others bow before her. She doesn't seem to notice.

She walks thru the town on her way to school.

Once there she steps inside walking to her locker. She listens to those around her grabbing her stuff for her first class. She hears there are a few new kids going to show up today. One is in her grade the other is in one above her. She turns and goes to class.

She enters her classroom and goes to the back sitting in a dark corner at an empty seat. The bell rings and the kids start to enter the room.

Every ones name is read off to see if they are there. When her name is called she says a soft here. Her voice is soft and sweet almost like she singing.

The teacher then says they have a new kid coming in today and asked them to enter the room.

He had long silver hair down to mid thigh. He stood at least 6". His bangs covered his eyes. The teacher told him to go sit by her and asked her to raise her hand.

She did her claws shining in the low light. He walked up and sat by her. All the other girls giggled as he walked past and started whispering about the hot new kid.

She didn't look at him though she didn't care.

Unknown pro

He glanced at the girl he sat by she seemed different from the others. He didn't know how but he was glad she would try to throw herself at him and he liked the way her dress fit snug to her curves. He snapped himself out of these thoughts and listened in on the class.

Normal pro

The day ended fast both the girl and boy had the same classes the whole day and always sat together never knowing they would soon meet again.

DL-hello again everyone yes I'm back again this is a story I had to type

Unknown-(glares at DL)

DL-(glares back) well yes you don't know them and wont


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer on last chap I won't rewrite it

DL: im back sorry school is shit lol I gots a bf tho I loves

Chapter two

They thought they would be rid of each other at the end of the day but they were wrong.

She had started walking home when she heard footsteps behind her. This puzzled her; no one had ever walked the same way she had before. Wondering about this she kept walking. Soon she heard another set of foot steps. She finally stops completely confused. She turns around to see none other then the one person in all of her classes and someone else that looked like there brother.

He had the same long silver hair if a little longer maybe to his knees. She couldn't see his eyes either. He stood about 7' tall which made her feel short. On his cheeks looked to be to maroon strips. In the middle of his forehead from what see could tell look to be a blue crescent moon.

Turning back around she started walking again not even noticing that both brothers were watching and talking about her.

With the brothers

The first brother she met pointed her out on the walk home to the other. Both thinking about how great and perfect she was. They then started talking about her but so low that no one else but the two could here it.

With the girl

She reached the spot where she left from for school. She stopped; a lone tear runs down her cheek. She didn't remember she had been followed by the two boys.

They stopped smelling the salt of her tear. They both look at her wondering what could make such a perfect creature cry.

She let her guard down, she smiles coldly. Her fangs rest on her bottom lip. She glows a dark blood red her eyes close when the glow starts. When the glow fades you can see from her back two blood red wings formed.

The boys drop to there knee's, not believing what there seeing. A true living lost angel before them.

She turns to them slowly. Her voice softer and lighter then it had been in school almost like that of a siren.

"Why are you bowing?" A look of puzzlement is on her face.

"Why would we not bow to a lost angel? And to boot the only one that heaven never wanted to lose?" The first brother see had met in the day asked.

"Since I am fallen you need not bow. I am no longer that pure in there eyes." Her voice dips a little in sadness.

"No not true." He looks over at his brother before speaking again. "In fact we were sent to find you and help you find your way back. M'lady. My name is Inuyasha. My brother who will not speak is Sesshomaru." They both bow there heads.

DL: alive and well but hates school it must die lol but r&r please


End file.
